Two paths, that lead to one
by QueenBee2000
Summary: "Hi, I'm Bubbles welcome to Townsville Academy", I said. He looked at me with pure disgust, as he slapped the folder away from my hand and pushed me against the wall. "How come your trying so hard to welcome me", he asked. "Its my only way out of here", I said. His dark green eyes analyzed me before he let ,me go and turned away. "That makes two of us", he said, as he stomped away.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I know, I know, you guys are like what's your problem! I have 4 unfinished stories. But I promise they will all be finished, I am not going to abandon my stories. Anyways, I saw this picture and an idea hit me. This is a Bubbles/Butch fic. My second favorite couple! So here we go...ENJOY MY LOVELY FANES! Oh and by the way the ppg look like the ppgz and the rrb look like the rrbz. They look normal, kay! Now to the story**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Bubbles P.O.V**

Tic...Toc...Tic...Toc

My eyes glared at the clock in frustration. Exactly 5 minutes tell classes were over, then I would be out of here...relaxation...oh wait! I have to go to cheerleading, then those student council meetings, the art talent shows, and I have to go with the football team since I'm there "good luck charm". No breaks. Just responsibility . I turned my attention to my surroundings, hoping for some entertainment.

My best friend Blossom was chewing gum, writing poetry in her secret journal. My other best friend Buttercup was sleeping and little drip of drool was coming out of her mouth. I giggled silently, Buttercup was so funny. All the rest of my classmates were paying attention to class. How can they do that. It was boring here, it was liked being locked in a jail cell, or maybe it was because they could get out of here, I haven't stepped off the campus since I got to this academy.

My parents sent me here, along with my older brother. Townsville Academy, the best school is the state. It was known for the high education systems. We were stuck with horrible uniforms and the discipline was tough here, I wouldn't know, but my brother Boomer has gotten in a fair share of trouble, he tells me. I sigh and turn my attention to my friends again.

We met in our freshman year, we were dorm roomies. We instantly became friends and we do everything together. Lately since I started my third year here, I havn't been able to spend as much time as I like, I've been to busy. Buttercup says because I'm 'popular' and there just the normal kids. I hate when she says that, I don't consider myself popular, Its just weird for me. Sure, I have tons of friends but that doesn't make me popular. The word popular makes me think of Princess Morebucks and I really don't want to be like her. She always has a new guy in her dorm every week, its disgusting.

BRING! BRING! BRING!

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted as I shot out of my seat and grabbed all my belongings, I headed over to Blossom, who was hovering over a still sleeping Buttercup.

"Buttercup! Wake up!", Blossom scolded as she shook Buttercup gently. Buttercup stirred as she slapped Blossoms hand away.

"5 more minutes", Buttercup muttered. I giggled and shook her myself.

"Buttercup class is over, wake up", I said. Buttercup groaned and slowly sat up in her seat. She looked around dazed before wiping the drool on her cheek. Me and Blossom laughed as we helped Buttercup up.

"I'm up! I'm up!", Buttercup said as she shooed our hands away. Me and Blossom giggled again and we all headed for the doors.

Teens in their school uniforms passed us, each acknowledged me, I smiled and waved to each student. I quickly rushed to my locker, Buttercup and Blossom hot on my trail. I quickly opened it and a wave of cards and flowers flowed out. I groaned in frustration, while Blossom and Buttercup snickered. I shot them a look and quickly picked up the mess. This has been going on since the beginning of the year, it was flattering at first but now it was just straight up annoying.

"Why does this always happen!", I groaned, placing the cards in the trash and the flowers in my bag. I always kept the flowers, and placed them in my dorm! Blossom smirked and placed a hand on her hips and grinned.

"It happens because every guy worships you", Blossom said. She pointed a finger at me and smiled, "Face it Bubbles, your like a goddess to the male species". Blossom stated. I frowned and looked at myself in my locker mirror, how was I different? I wore the hideous uniform like everybody else, my blonde hair was placed in the normal curly pigtails, and I wore no make-up, so what was so special? Blossom noticed my disapproval and quickly grabbed a hold of my shoulders, locking her pink eyes in my blue ones.

"Bubbles, don't doubt yourself, your breath-taking. If you weren't in this dumb private school, I bet you would be somewhere modeling", Blossom said. After staying in silence, Buttercup stepped beside me and gave me a smirk.

"Blossom's right. Guys can't take there sick perverted eyes off ya", Buttercup said. I smiled lightly and shut my locker.

"Thanks", I said , bowing my head.

"Hey! How about we head over to my dorm! I got this new chick flick for you Bubbles! Then I bought an action packed for Buttercup", Blossom said, her voiced enthusiastic as ever. I frowned slightly, I had a hard trouble saying no.

"Well...I'll try...But I re-...Ugh...how about-", I stuttered off. Buttercup and Blossom exchanged looks. Blossom turned to me and smiled.

"Bubbles, it ok, we get it! Next time when you have more time, kay!", Blossom said. I sighed in relief, nodding my head with a small smile. Truth be told, I'd rather hang out with the girls then be stuck running errands and activities for this school. I watched as Blossom and Buttercup waked away before I quickly turned on my heels and headed for the gym. Some students saw me and each waved.

"Hi Bubbles"

"Oh my god! Bubbles love the outfit"

"Love the hair due Bubbles"

Each comment, I gave a little smile and said my thanks and hellos. I was almost to the gym, when I was jerked back. I stumbled back and turned around. My eyes almost exploded. There stood Princess MoreBucks, wearing her school uniform in the sluttiest way possible. The normal knee length skirt was tucked up just below her bottom. The buttoned up sweater we traditionally wore for winter was unbuttoned revealing way to much cleavage. I cringed and looked down looking at my outfit, my skirt was only a little bit above my knees, and my sweater was buttoned up all the way. I looked back up, as Princess gave me a fake smile.

"Heeeeeyyy Bu-bubles", Princess said stretching out her syllables. I smiled back kindly as I rubbed my arm were she brutality tugged. Princess ignored my pain and took out a sheet of paper and handed it to me.

"Listen! I was wondering if you could do a little favor for me! See...my daddy...The richest man in Townsville, he's having a party for his million dollar company. I have to do a speech, but...I don't want to. Would you be so kind and do it for me", Princess said, she gave me another fake smile. I smiled back and fumbled with my hair.

"So what do you say, helping out a beautiful girl like myself", Princess said, she batted her eyelashes. I felt my tummy rumble, I was going to say no, I was not going to get into another activity! I already had to much on my hands. Say NO, BUBBLES! NO! NO! NO!

"Yes!", I said. What the hell was that! Princess smirked and walked off.

"Thanks Bubbles". she called over her shoulder.

"Your welcome", I said with a pout. I sighed in frustration and headed in the locker room. Maybe cheerleading would relieve my stress.

xxxxx20 MINS LATERxxxxxx

"Faster! Work harder girls! BUBBLES! AS THE HEAD CHEERLEADER I'D EXPECT BETTER", My cheerleader advisor screamed in my face. I frowned and threw my pom poms on the ground in complete frustration. What was up with this! I try my hardest! Giving my all and everyone just wanted more and more! I couldn't take it! When would there be any time for myself. I hadn't been able to get out of this school the whole year! Its not fair.

"BUBBLES! THE PRINCIPLE WANTS YOU! GO...NOW!", My advisor yelled. I groaned and stood up walking out of the locker room. I did a quick change into my school uniform and ran out of the gym, knowing the principle hating things being late. I ran inside out of breath.

"Im here!", I breathed out. The door to the principle's door opened, as the principle stepped out.

"Ahhhh, Bubbles! My favorite and star student!", The principle said. I smiled lightly. He was a good principle, Principle John. He was very tall, and always wore a bright white lab-coat, no-one knew why but I guess he likes it.

"Hi Principle John! What may you need of my assistance", I say. Yeah, I know, I sound like a kiss-up, but im not. I just love helping people, its like my life goal. Principle John grinned and patted my blonde head.

"Ah, I knew you would be the perfect girl for the job. Follow me". Principle John walked over to the office as I followed, he shut the door quietly behind us. I sat myself down on one of the chairs in front of his desk. He plops himself down and picks up the file, that was on his desk, to me. I hesitantly took it, I looked up at him and rose an eyebrow, unsure if I should open it.

"Go ahead, this is the new student that's coming to Townsville Academy", He said, he gently pushed the file deeper into my hands. I slowly opened it, my eyes analyzing it.

**Name: Butch Jojo**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Male**

**How many schools been too: 25**

**Criminal assaults: Butch has stole from stores. Illegally stole a car. harassed peers. threatened an officer. Had a weapon on school campus**

**Previous Principle: Mrs Bellum**

**Principle Note: Butch is very rude and very hard to deal with. I've had been with him for only a month and he broke every rule in the book. I am sending him to your very strict academy, I hear your students are the best behaved in the state. Best of luck to you.**

**-Mrs. Bellum**

I read it over again and again. Wow! This guy is a real pain. He seems like those trouble-maker types, why is principle John showing me this? I looked up, Principle John was staring at me seriously. I gulped and closed the file and handed it back to him.

"Principle John, why are you showing me this?", I ask. Principle John sighs and folds his hands. After a moment he looks me straight in the eye, I can tell this is going to be a serious task.

"Bubbles, I've noticed you are more social, and you have lots of friends, right?". I nodded my head, trying to understand where was he getting at?

"Bubbles, I was wondering if you would be Butch's welcoming comitee , you seem to warm up to people. And it seems-", he gestured to the file,"that Butch is a trouble maker, it would be great if we could turn this leaf to the better side". I sat back in my chair, I fiddled with my thumbs and looked down. I honestly didn't want to do it, I have so much on my hands, and I don't want to deal with this jerk! I looked up, I guess I'll say no.

"Ughh...Principle John...I reall-"

"I'll make you an early graduate", Principle John blurted. I rose an eyebrow, apparently confused.

"Excuse me?", I asked.

"Bubbles, I know you want out of here. Everyday I see you walk past my office, with a look of distrust. All you have to do is make this student feel welcomed and make sure he doesn't cause trouble. Can you please do it". I sat back in my chair, It was tempting. He knew I wanted out? I wasn't denying it, I hated my parents for dumping me here, they hardly cared about me, and thought dumping me and my brother, Boomer, here was the answer. Sure, they send a 100 dollars a week, but that is just for them to keep me and Boomer out of their hair. Early graduation would mean I was out of here, I could graduate with my brother, running away and starting my life. I was ashamed of my life now, I was only proud of my friends and my brother Boomer. I looked up after a minute of minutes I nodded my head.

"Ill do it!', I said. Principle John smirked and clapped his hand.

"Wonderful" He shook my hand, I shook it back lightly. He guided me out of his office, as he was about to shut the door, he stopped and tuned me around.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you! He comes tomorrow", Principle John said. He slammed the door before I could reply, I sighed and leaned my head against the wall.

Congrats Bubbles, you just gave yourself another task, lets see if you can handle it...

* * *

**HELLO WORLD, QueenBee2000 speaking!**

**{To the readers] Congrats you made it this far! Pat yourself on the back! I hope my story satisfied your reading minds! It would be totally awesome if you FAVED, FOLLOWED, OR REVIEWED! Oh and yes, this is a Bubbles/Butch fic, I somehow have grown to have an interest in this couple! Any -Hooo, please review, it would be amazing! So remember,**

**FAVE**

**FOLLOW**

**REVIEW**

**-QUEENBEE2000**


	2. Chapter 2: Shirtless boys & badboys

**Soo sorry I forgot to update. Please forgive me! Anyways...I think its time to acknowledge some special reviewers!...**

* * *

**DeviantTjblue: **I Remember you! AND THANKS! I try my best to make my stories the best! Thanks for the compliment!

**Guest: **THANKS! AND I LOVED MIXED PAIRING TOO!

**Pink Powerpuff Blossom: **Ehhh...sorry about not telling you and OF COURSE WERE FF BUDDIES! BELIEVE IT! And thanks I really was aiming for a good start, nice to know that I did! ;D

**c0c0girl: **Omfg! I am so sorry I didn't update soon! FORGIVE ME! HAHA! And thanks! Glad this fic rocked! :D

* * *

**YA! I DID IT! OK TIME FOR THE STORY...**

**CHAPTER 2**

**BUBBLES P.O.V**

_I really should have thought this through..._

I ran through he boys dorm hallways, avoiding the inappropriate whistles from some guys. I smiled when I came upon a familiar wooden door, with a blue poster taped upon it. Reading it, made me give a soft giggle.

"KEEP OUT! UNLESS YOUR MY STUPID ROOM MATE! OR MY FRIENDS!...**AND MY BABY SISTER BUBBLES! **...IF YOU FAIL TO OBEY MY RULE YOU'LL GET A SERIOUS ASS-KICKING FROM ME.

-BOOMER

I grinned reading it over, Boomer was a class clown and loved getting in trouble. It was so like him to put this upon his door. Sighing, I opened the door and walked in.

Yes, I know its wrong to walk in your brothers dorm without knocking, but me and Boomer were pretty close. He really didn't mind me hanging around his place, which is one of the main reasons why I love him! The only reason I don't stick around is because of his stupid roommate. Brick.

As soon as I walk inside I see Boomer and Brick wrestling on the ground...shirtless. Just great. You see normally girls would just stand there and drool, but not me. 1.) Boomer is my brother and even though I admit he's attractive but that doesn't mean i like him! Thats just wrong to like your sibling. and 2.) Brick is a complete flirt and is sorta my friend, so I really don't like him.

"Stupid man whore! Say UNCLE", Boomer shouted as he somehow got Boomer in a headlock. Brick twisted around as he tried to get away from Boomer. Boomer held his stand and I guess he didnt know i was there.

"Say UNCLE!", Boomer shouted.

"NEVER", Brick hissed, his voice strained.

"Boomer let Brick go, you could hurt him", I said, shutting the door behind me. Boomer and Bricks heads went up imeaditaly. Brick smirked slyly and looked up at Boomer.

"Ya Boomer let Brick go", Brick replied slyly. Boomer rolled his eyes and let go of Brick. He quickly scrambled up and looked up at me, a wide smiled plastered in his fave!

"Hi Bubs", Boomer shouted with glee. I giggled

"Boomie", I giggled as he held out his arms to hug me. I stubbornly shook my head and smiled at him.

"Not until you put on a shirt", I said. Boomer grinned and dashed to his room leaving me with Brick. I turned to Brick to find him staring at me or as teens would prefer checking me out. He was wearing his basketball shorts and no shirt. His abbs glistened with sweat and his red hair was messed up giving him a sexy look.

"Hey Bubbles", he said with a sly grin. I smiled back nodding my head at him. I didn't expect him to stand closer to me.

Alright heres the drift about Brick, remember how i said he was sorta my friend. I take that back, he's more of a pest to me. Anytime he gets the chance he asks me out. It's quite annoying, but i always try my best to decline but...well i just have that teensy weensy problem. I CANT SAY NO! I don't know why it's just a problem i have, I guess you can say im just way too nice.

"So Bubbles...", Brick began. I looked at him and smiled nervously. The one thing I hate is making people sad, that probably why I always volunteering for things.

"We all know your hot", Brick started as he placed a hand around my shoulder. I blushed and didnt move. I didnt think i was hot maybe i am just nice looking! " And im obviously hot too! I mean come on check out my abbs! Sexy right", Brick continued as he pointed at his abbs. I nodded with no expression! Wheres he getting at?

" So we should obviously start dating! How about tonight I visit your dorm and we go out to eat or something!", Brick finished. I sighed and looked down at the ground, why does he have to make things hard for me. Brock took the opportunity to attempt to kiss my cheek when ...

"WHAT THE FUCK! BRICK HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!", Boomer shouted. I sighed in relief and turned around, there stood my brother, from his doorway, in a new white T-shirt. Brick, who was still beside me , rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Boomer growled and stomped over to us. Grabbing me by the elbow, he somehow pulled me behind him, and glared at Brick.

"MY. SISTER. IS. OFF. LIMITS.", Boomer growled, then he smacked the back of Bricks head, rather hard in my opinion. Brick groaned and rubbed the back of his head, sending daggars at Boomer.

"Yeah, yeah. Your sister is off limits, Yada, yada, don't touch her, and blah, blah, blah", Brick said, rolling his eyes.

"Damn straight! And what the hell! Go put on a shirt! My sister is here! Show some respect!", Boomer stated. Brick rolled his eyes again and then trudged off, looking for a shirt. Once he was gone I giggled.

"Thanks Boomie!", I said, using his nickname. Boomer grinned and did a quick nod. I giggled again and headed to the kitchen. Boomer followed. I made my way to the fridge and looked around, sighing, I looked back up and faced Boomer.

"How about some pasta?, I asked Boomer smiled and nodded.

"Sounds great."

I smiled and gathered my supplies for the meal. Ever since Mom and Dad dropped us off here, I've been cooking for Boomer. I guess it was just something I was used to. Back when we were in middleschool, Mom and Dad were never home. So I was left with cooking and Boomer went around picking up the house. It was always like that, and me and Boomer didn't mind if our parents were never there, as long as we were together that's all that mattered. The same thing happened here, usually I would come to his dorm and cooked, and sometimes he came here, just like the old times.

Smiling at the memory, I carefully stirred the pasta I was preparing for Boomer.

"Boomer?", I said, craning my neck to look at him.

"Ya", Boomer said from the couch.

"Principle John Utonium gave me a great deal today! I think you'll like it", I said cheerfully. Boomer rose a brow in interest.

"What was it?"

"Well... He told me, I could graduate early. It would be wonderful because me and you would be together and you wouldn't have to wait on me. All I have to do though is welcome a new student!", I explained. Boomer leaped out of hit seat and ran towards me.

"You mean it! That's great Bubbles! Me and you can finally run away from Mom and Dad, and finally go to college!", Boomer smiled. I nodded my head with a grin.

"Ya! I mean how bad can it be! I mean sure, this kid i'm dealing with has some problems...But im sure all he needs is a friend!", I grinned.

"Ya what could go wrong", Boomer said, as he hugged me. I smiled and hugged my brother back.

Yeah...what could possibly go wrong!

(**Time skip)**

**(NEXT DAY**)

I smiled, waving to all the student with my right hand, and gripping my folder of information of Butch in my right. Today was the day, the day the new kid was coming.

What was his name again? Oh yeah! Butch!

Putting on a smile I walked into the office, expecting the best.

oh how I was so so wrong...

**Butch's P.O.V**

How did I end up here again, Ugh.

I was in the the principle's office, of Townsville Academy. The principle had talked to me and told me I was supposed to behave myself and yada yada. It was the same shit I got at every school. Now he was just staring at me and I was just sitting, glaring back a him. We were waiting for someone, I forgot what he said, I wasn't really paying attention, but I guess we were waiting for my 'welcoming comite'.

Then the door flew open, and in stepped a blonde girl.

"Principle John! Im sorry I was late. Lost track of time, sorry", The girl chirped, as she quickly made her way to sit next to me. I analyzed her, her hair was in curly pigtails, no makeup, school uniform, and black flats...interesting.

"Ah...Its alright Bubbles. We didn't wait that long", Principe John said, then he gestured to me, "This is Butch, the new student." The blonde girl known as Bubbles turned to me and smiled.

"Hello", She said politely. I ignored her and crossed my arms. Pshtt...she was probably just another annoying slut. I mean come on, the girl was gorgeous, no girl like that is nice unless they want something.

"Well...Bubbles, I would like you to give Butch a tour of the school, then take him to his class. I've assigned him into all your classes for the matter", Principle John stated. Bubbles nodded, fiddling with her necklace that was hanging from her neck. I glared at her...great I was stuck with this chick for the year, that is if I'm here the year, which I'm sure the not. Finally the principle excused us, and I followed Bubbles. Once we were outside the office, she turned around to face me.

"Look, we got off on the wrong hand. Lets start over", She said, then smiled sweetly, I rolled my eyes, did she seriously think that work, please.

"Hi! I'm Bubbles! Welcome to Townsville academy", she chirped, staring at me with her bright blue eyes. I narrowed my green ones at her, as I took a step forward and smacked the folder in her hand away. Then I smashed her against the wall, placing both my hands on it, so she was trapped between me and the wall. She whimpered and fidgeted as she tried to get out of my grasp but I remained still.

"Why are you trying so hard to welcome me", I growled, piercing her with my green eyes. I mean there has to be a reason. what did she want? Money? Or was she some sort of slut who wanted to get in my pants. She stopped her fidgeting and looked up at me, her eyebrows rose.

"Its my only way out of here", she whispered. I stood staring at her. What the fuck was she talking about? I pulled away from her and turned around, placing my hand in my pockets, I started to walk away.

"That makes two of us", I called, and walked away. Leaving the frightened girl against the wall.

She's interesting...but I would not fall for her tricks.

She was probably like the others.

Trying to change me.

One thing was for sure.

I am a bad boy

and no one

I repeat

no one

will change that.

* * *

**Alright! There you go my lovelies! So sorry for the late update! I've been in a bit of trouble...hehehe**

**Anyways...Butch is a freaking jerk in this chapter, sorry about that...to all you Butch lovers out there hahahah! And OH MY JESUS! BOOMER AND BRICK WERE SHIRTLESS! EEEEEKKKKK! HAHAHA! That is my favorite part of this chapter, *Anime nosebleed* So Anyways...**

**REVIEW**

**FAVE **

**FOLLOW**

**~~~~QUEENBEE2000**


	3. Chapter 3: Not such an asshole

**Damn I suck at updating lol. Anyways I'm sorry for not, its just been that I've been really busy with school and stuff, haha. Now that I explained, I would like to answer some special reviewer's reviews**

**BubblyCutie-and-Awesomnessdude: *Wipes my nosebleed with a napkin* Hehe, I guess we both had a nosebleed, eh?**

**Midnightprincess736: OMFG! Thank you! Heres the update!**

**EveDuncun2: Heres the update for my fans and Bubbles/Butch peeps! And wow, the best fanfiction ever *Waves hand* Stop! Your making me blush! D Thanks!**

**AlreadyTaken: Thanks And I know right! Boomer shirtless! * Fangirl squeal* I would faint! And the romance will come! So here's the new chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Bubbles P.O.V**

I know three things

1.) I was so not going to get out of this school as an early graduate

2.) Butch was going to be hard to deal with, considering that he did shove me against the wall...For no freaking reason!

3.) I had no idea where he was

I bit my lip, staring at the seat ahead of mine. The only thing there was the grafitee, no Butch.

Gawd, Principle was going to kill me.

After the incident earlier, Butch disappeared. Completely vanished. I looked everywhere, but it was hopeless. Now hes missed 3 classes. I groaned.

Why did i agree to this again. I could barely juggle doing favors for everyone. Now, im stuck with a green-eyed juvenile delinquent, and it's not Buttercup. I bit my nails and continued staring at the abandoned seat. Maybe if i stared hard enough he'll appear. I began biting my nails rapidly, nervously staring at his desk. Still no sign. I sighed in defeat.

Sometimes I really hate my life

I suddenly felt a poking in my elbow. I looked up and turned to my right, facing worried green gave me a small smile, holding up a green folded sheet of paper. Then she set it on my desk. I stared down at it then turned to her curiously lifting an eyebrow. She was already copying notes, so I quickly turned back to the note, unfolding it.

_**Hey Bubs**_

_**You been acting different lately. Your biting your nails again, and u only do that when your worried or stressed. Smarty and me are worried. U ok?**_

_**-Blossom & Buttercup**_

I smiled, leave it to my two best friends to worry. I grabbed my blue pencil and began scribbling down a reply. Once done, I folded it up and nudged Buttercup. She turned to me, quickly grabbing the note secretly. Blossom -who was sitting next to her- peered over her shoulder.

_**Im fine, I'll tell you later. After class, i promise**_

_**-Bubbles**_

I watched their eyes roam over it before Buttercup folded it back up and stuffed it in her backpack. Blossom flashed me a thumbs up, agreeing to my note. I smiled and returned to my schoolwork.

I hope this class ends soon.

•

•

•

The bell rung, making me spring out of my seat. It was time or break, perfect timing for finding Butch. Before i could run out the door, i was jerked back. I turned to Blossom and Buttercup.

"Its later, so spill", Buttercup commanded folding her arms.

"Ya Bubs, were worrying about you", Blossom pleaded, grabbing onto my arm. I sighed. I never broke a promise. So i turned and looked around to see if anyone was around, before ducking mt head back in our little circle and began whispering about what had gone on yesterday and today.

"Is he hot?", Blossom asked, raising a brow. I scowled at her. Really, I tell her everything and she wants to know if he's hot. She is so boy-crazy.

"Really?", Buttercup asked turning to her.

"What! I just want to know?", Blossom protested. Me and Buttercup rolled our eyes.

"Yeah, whatever, we all know you have this huge crush on Brick", Buttercup droned, smirking.

"WHAAA! I do not!". A rare blush danced across her cheeks. Buttercup waved her off, "Yeah, yeah, and Santa Claus doesn't exist"

"He doesn't..". Buttercups eyes widened, like a child, who got there candy token away.

"Ughh", I rose an eyebrow. Man, I sure had weird friends. "Whatever", Blossom said with a shrug, she turned around about to walk away when she stopped, "Bubbles?"

"Yeah?"

"Does Butch have black hair, dark green eyes, delicious body, handsome face, and just overall hot! God! He just looks like he rolled around in sexiness", Blossom squealed.

"Uh...I guess". Her description of him was a little weird for me, but that was just boy-crazy Blossom.

"Well...Bubbles, Mr. hotness is out in the field, take a look for yourself", she grabbed my shoulders and pointed at a nearby window. Butch was there. He was casually leaning against a tree, his held was tilted up and his green eyes were closed. A cigarette was in between his fingers, a cloud of smoke surrounding it. I scoffed, how dare he. He left her, to go smoke. I growled, walking over to my locker and pulling out my backpack, I gave a wave to my friends, indicating I was leaving, before I rushed out.

I passed by some students, each needing a favor, I accepted all of course. Ignoring the headache that was soon to come, I walked over out to the field. There he was, leaning against the tree. Did he not know cigarettes give you lung cancer. Plus he was killing the plants out here, and some of them I grew myself. I frowned, walking over to him, pulling out the cigarette from his hand. His green eyes shot open, but I remained unfazed, as I strode over to a nearby dumpster, throwing it away. I walked back to him, and let me tell you something, he was mad. Scratch that, extremely pissed was more like it. His green eyes were practically blowing holes through me.

"Why the fuck did you do that", he asked harshly.

" Smoking gives you lung cancer", I said in monotone.

"And I would give a fuck, why?". I shivered as his harsh voice. It was cruel and it gave me goosebumps on the back of my neck. What the hell was I supposed to say, I did just come up to him and take his smoke. Plus we hardly knew each other. Man did this day get weirder and weirder. An awkward silence fell upon us.

"Why didn't you come to class?", I tried. He soon forgot about the cigarette and crossed his arms, scoffing.

"Why would you care? Why are you even here? What do you want?", he growled. I shrunk lower in my spot, I guess I made the wrong move. Can't I just run, and like never ever come back? No! I had a duty, for me and Boomer, and darn right I was going to keep it.

"I really don't care..", ooh, that sounded a bit harsh, "I just want you to feel welcomed in this school, and if you don't want to go to class then why are you here?", I breathed in, not done with my rant, "I'm here because, like I said I just want you to feel welcomed, and what I want is for you to stop being so rude", I stopped with a polite smile, "I'm sorry if that was rude, but that's the truth". His eyes widened, and he turned away. I quickly walked away, clearly embarrassed. God, I was so stupid.

I made my way out of the field, and slowly walked to my next class. I got there early, since the bell hadn't rung yet. There were a few students here already, but they were all nerds who arguing over smart thing I had no clue about. I took a seat in the back of the room, pulling out my binder, and journal. I quickly wrote down the notes on the board then set them aside.

I sighed, clearly bored, I looked up to the nearby clock. It read 12:08, the bell was going to ring in 2 minutes. I groaned and let my head fall onto the desk. I officially hate Butch Jojo. He's so rude and mean. Whats his problem anyways? I had read some parent articles that said the most common reason for that kind of attitude was either

A.) He had a hard time a home

B.) Something horrible happened to his family

or C.) He was doing it for attention

She was going to go for C. He did look like an asshole who was crying for attention. I shook my head in disgust with myself. God, I sounded so rude and mean! I knocked on my wooden desk, to push away the bad luck from my harsh thought.

The chimes of the bell rang, and students poured into the room. I didn't look up from my desk, I lay my head across my desk, ignoring everyone. I could hear the shuffling of students going to there seats. The late bell rang, and the room was silent. I waited for any sound, until I heard our teacher speak, "Class we have a new student...I'd like you'll all to be nice to him...", I kinda zoned out on his little mini speech, not really paying attention to the words I heard, that is until I heard, "Butch, please come in the room now". I lifted my head from my desk, to see Butch walking into the classroom. What the hell was he doing here, I thought he was 'Mr. I'm to bad-ass that every time I ask a question I use the word fuck'?

"Now Butch, please tell us about yourself, tell us one like and one dislike?"

"I like nothing, and dislike everything", Butch droned, he gave the class a bored look, hands in pockets. Ok maybe he didn't want attention, maybe he was just...emo?

"Well, Ugh...Thank you for that...", he pulled out a seating chart, looking it up and down, "You may have a seat next to Bubbles...Bubbles would you raise your hand?". I widened my eyes, and turned to the seat next to mine, it was empty, completely empty. Usually one person at least sits next to me, maybe they couldn't see me since my head was down. Great! I have the worst luck in the classroom.

"Bubbles, please raise you hand for Butch", I hesitantly raised my hand. I saw Butch analyze the room, before his darkened green eyes landed on me. He smirked and walked over, he took a seat. Some boys were glaring, while some girls followed his every move with hungry eyes. How revolting. I slowly put my hand down and turned to him raising an eyebrow.

"Why are you here". I sounded like a bitch.

He smirked, looking forward at the board and folding his hands, "I needed to go to class sometime". I turned away, and gave a secret smile. Sure, It was one class he went to, but it was a start.

Maybe

Just Maybe

He Wasn't Such A Big Asshole

* * *

**Hope you liked!**

**Fave**

**Follow**

**Review**

**-QueenBee2000**


End file.
